


Immaculate Gentleman

by dentedsky



Category: Dissidia NT: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fictober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: While Cloud and Bartz are looking for portals they run into some trouble.





	Immaculate Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fictober18 on Tumblr for the prompt: #10 “You think this troubles me?”

With Sephiroth always came the sharp slice of pain.

Cloud took the tip of the masamune into the flesh and bone of his right shoulder, and grunted as he dropped the buster sword to the ground. “Let me hear you scream,” Sephiroth was drawling casually as if both amused and bored with the conversation. “Feel me rend you helpless – “

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!” Bartz shouted from behind them. From his good eye Cloud saw Bartz dash up and slap Sephiroth so hard on the face they both staggered and the sword was pulled from Cloud’s shoulder.

Cloud crumpled to his knees as Bartz punched and kicked Sephiroth to the treeline. Sephiroth did not look amused anymore, but he had no choice but to retreat to a portal with one final, cutting statement to Bartz that Cloud did not hear.

Once Sephiroth was gone, Bartz ran over, knelt down and touched Cloud’s good shoulder. “Are you alright?” Bartz exclaimed.

“He’ll be back,” Cloud panted, “angrier than ever.”

“You think this troubles me?” said Bartz. His voice sounded easy but his eyes were hard. “Let him come; I’ll kick him to the ground.”

 _Or slap him_ , Cloud thought, almost unable to believe what he’d seen. Also…

Cloud stood up and examined Bartz: his easy, open stance and his concerned gaze. “You called me your boyfriend.”

“You  _are_  my boyfriend.”

Cloud made a small, aborted noise. Then Bartz leaned over and kissed him closed mouth and quick, as if trying to do it without Cloud noticing. Cloud wished it had lingered.

“There!” said Bartz, smiling. “Now we’re official. How’s your shoulder?” He gently pulled the bloody, cut material of his shirt away and cast a HP Regen spell.

“Better, thanks,” Cloud told him, lips curving into a slight but grateful smile.

“So!” said Bartz, stepping away and putting his fists on his hips. “We should probably go find another portal, huh?”

end.


End file.
